x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Titanic71
Regarding Wiki in General Although I've not noticed a problem with my articles, I think allowing unregistered contributions is a mistake. If someone starts making problem posts, how do you control that? Titanic71 12:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : An admin is just an ordinary user with for editing the interface, deleting unwanted pages, and so on. It doesn't require a particular time commitment, just a willingness to keep the wiki looking its best -- checking in on when you can to make sure there's been no problem edits, welcoming new users, and so on. : Recentchanges is also a good place to see what other editors are doing, and to use the "Talk" link next to their names to say hello. : This wiki could be a really active, central place for X-men fans, and we'd love to attract more dedicated users to make that a reality. — Catherine (talk) 23:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Please don't worry about this too much, Titanic. Most people who are motivated to click that "edit" button want to help a wiki, not hurt it! If that wasn't true, Wikipedia would never have gotten to 3.2 million articles, nor WoWWiki here at Wikia to 81,000. : Problem users are quite rare, and can be easily dealt with with "revert, block, ignore" tactics. That is, , if they persist, and don't make a big deal about either; the "Don't feed the trolls" and "Assuming good faith" essays explain it well. : If a really persistent vandal keeps coming back, by using multiple accounts, ask for help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force or use to report the issue to Wikia staff -- both have a few extra tools for stopping this behavior. : While it is technically possible for staff to restrict edits on a wiki to registered contributors only, it is rarely desirable -- the benefits of making it easier for motivated users to help you far ''outweigh the damage an occasional annoying but easily-fixed unwanted edit can do. Hope that helps to ease your mind! — Catherine (talk) 18:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Mutant God 17:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) CatherineMunro Catherine no longer works for Wikia, and is therefore not available to answer your questions. I suggest you use the Central forums or IRC for any unanswered questions. Oset• 15:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :#There is no chain of command. There is one other administrator who has one additional right; to appoint new admins. However he hasn't been active for a couple of years, so you should consider adopting the wiki (since you already have sysop rights you should then be requesting bureaucrat rights). :#You make up your own policies. Many wikis handle fanon in many different ways. Some send it to a separate wiki, others move the pages to user subpages (so if User:Bob created a fictional article about Billy, you would move it to User:Bob/Billy). :# :Oset• 20:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat rights I'm trying to get admin/bureaucrat rights and they said to talk to you, I guess? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#X-Men_Wiki Mutant God 21:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) To Mutant God: Admin Duties Give me about a two weeks to get situated. I see that you have been making many posts here and seem to be an energetic contributor. I'm in the process of making up posting rules. Regarding AlyssaHalliwel I've decided to allow her imaginary X-Men characters as long as they are clearly marked as such. I'd like to create a seperate page where these kind of contributions can be made that keep them seperate from the "real" Marvel published characters. I did remove her Hellfire article because it was a direct conflict with a published Hellfire at Marvel Universe, but I'm going to offer her the chance to rewrite it with another name and repost. What would you consider to be important posting standards? We would need to decide on and agree with what is grounds to remove an article. And as a second Admin, I guess mostly what to know that you'll be fair with contributors and not too fanatical. :D -Dave Titanic71 21:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat rights 1. I believe that in order to make this about x-men, the community should provide actual information about the x-men and not false infomation/characters. 2. An article should be deleted when theres already another article just like it or when it is false. 3. What do you mean fanatical? Mutant God 22:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I guess I mean flexibility, considering different alternatives, trying to accomodate contributers, and not letting power go to one's head. (that is not an accusation btw) :) Titanic71 02:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Mutants vs Characters Categories? We have 2 categories listed on the main Wikia page I'd like to discuss. What do you all think about distinguishing between Mutants and Characters? I see overlap. I think Mutants should be mutants and Characters should be non-mutants. What do you all think about cleaning up these categories? Thanks! -Dave Titanic71 04:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) When I think characters, I think about everybody in the marvel universe, like including all characters in general. Example: Humans, Mutants, Demons, Robots (Sentinels), Aliens, etc. Mutant God 11:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can see that. Initially I was thinking that most of the characters here would be mutants and we could differentiate the others as characters, like the Trasks, and the Sentinels. However if we have categories for all of the characters as you mentioned, human, robot, etc, then characters would be the good overall category to use for that purporse. I'd like to see if anyone else chimes in. Thanks! Titanic71 14:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Nocturne Nocturne is a '''real' character! Mutant God 17:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I did a search at Marvel Universe and found nothing the first time I tried. I have no idea why it showed up the second time. Article is corrected. What about April Grey? Thanks! Titanic71 21:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Petition How can I spread the word on this website about this petition to save the "Wolverine and the X-Men" cartoon? http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/SaveWatxm/ Mutant God 18:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the wikia community section would would provide an answer if you post the question there? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central Or maybe you could create a temporary article here? The problem there is people would have to be visiting here to see it. I'd be happy to sign the petition. I've not watched the show. When does it come on? Titanic71 22:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Administration Okay, sure Mutant God 15:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Now I just have to figure out how to do that. ;) Titanic71 00:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) sure Mutant God 17:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ThanksMutant God 19:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) fake characters do you know what would happen if you tried making a fake character on here? Because I was looking on fanfiction.net and found one oc that everyone kept reusing after reading theshadowcat's stories and wondered if I could try putting that character on here. Who is asking me this? I had created a section here a while back for X-Men fiction, but I'm not sure if it is still here. There has been a lot of improvments in this wikia done by others. If I hear back from you, I'll check and see if that section remains. Titanic71 00:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) wiki needs alot of work I created over 100 pages mind helping me out pal theres lots of vandalism going on maybe you could help with that. Mutant God 00:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear from you! Here's the problem I'm not sure where to start. Can you point me at stuff that needs work. My knowledge of the X-Men only goes up to 1981. I am working forward as I write the Chronology articles. Thanks! -Dave Titanic71 00:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Just watch out for vandalism, and make sure links lead to our pages not wikipedia pages on some characters, thats all I can think of right now. Mutant God 00:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I havent done anything with the background, I cant find anything really Mutant God 06:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) fake pages yea, just to be short, all this new pages are fake, and the dickface that is doing this, well, you can stop him. make this wikia a little bit less crappy. Yes, im Pato 15:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) rouge looks like a hooker Possible ban You may need to ban Hollowspiritzane. This person thought it would be funny to change the title of Rogue's page to Mrs lesbian, claiming that she was gay. Not only has there been no indication that this is true (not the point, but still), it's immature. Since they may continue to change it back from it's proper name, banning might be the only option, though you can give them a warning if you like. I've changed it back to Rogue, but if you put your cursor over the Drop page Mutants, it still shows up as Mrs lesbian. I'm unsure how to change that, so you will probably have to do so yourself. You may also wish to Protect Rogue's page, as while this will not stop registered users from making edits that are in poor taste, it keeps unregistered ones from doing so, and Rogue may be subject to such edits. Page-Mistress 21:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) hey i think you should change the layout of the wikia a little bit..give more options..i mean not just movies but comics and all others without having to search for it...and incorporate all the other sub-teams(x-force etc wtc)..bu ur the boss here :D Odranoelluta 02:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello i am just grading if whats the true level of a hero because i now the limits on being Omega,Alpha,Beta and Gamma just leave a message on my talk page if you want me to change the strength level/category. Thanks for appreciating! About the page, Kiwi Black, I just created... When was he revealed and such? All I could write in it is that he is Nightcrawler's half-brother Hello, it's the unregistered-now-registered editor of the trolled page a few minutes ago. I was thinking if a few poeple just took the time to surf the wiki and correct mistakes, and reconstruct trolled pages, then the wiki would be quickly cleaned up. WhyDoTrollsThinkThey'reCool (talk) 17:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I wish I was a mutant. Then I would be interesting. Not on here as of much... Sometimes I forget this website exist lol. --Mutant God (talk) 22:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hey Titanic71, I was wondering if this wiki and my wiki (Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki) could become affiliates? Please get back to me. ~ User:Colin687 Spiffing Up the Main Page Hey, Titanic71! With the new X-Men movie coming soon next spring, more people are probably going to be visiting this wikia! With that in mind, do you mind if I spiff up the main page a bit by updating it with links and info related to the new movie and maybe by giving this wikia a new skin (a skin related to the franchise, not just the movie)? It would also be nice to have a videos module on the main page for people to check out the latest or most popular videos related to X-Men. Let me know what you think, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) File:88063-dark-phoenix 400.jpg regarding File:88063-dark-phoenix 400.jpg ''' '''Do you have a contact for the artist of this picture as I need copyright permission to get this printed on a T-Shirt. thanks